Face the Truth
by sweeet-as-honey
Summary: Ethan discovers an old acquaintance in the hospital and is desperate to hide their presence from Cal.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story and I have no idea if this will ever be posted because this site is way too technical for me and I don't understand how it all works. So if you're reading this, then I must have got it right. I literally have no idea what's going to happen._

_But anyway I haven't been watching Casualty for very long as I haven't been able to watch medical dramas for years, but I have now started and I'm now totally in love with Casualty, especially Cal and Ethan. I'm trying to catch up on youtube, but there are loads of important episodes I've missed as well as loads I haven't watched yet, so I hope you'll forgive all the mistakes I'm sure I've made My knowledge of medical procedure is also shaky at best. Maybe I shouldn't post this till I've watched everything, but that could take a while and I'll probably never see the missing episodes._

_Don't worry. The story is better than this stupidly long introduction. At least I hope it is._

* * *

Ethan only heard the words from a distance, but it was enough. He continued to speak reassuringly to the teenage girl who'd insisted she couldn't possibly find her way back to the waiting room unless he escorted her all the way there, but his mind was almost entirely focused on what he'd just heard.

A name.

A name he hoped he'd never hear again.

"Ethan?" said the breathy-voiced teenage patient, whose name he'd already forgotten. He'd introduced himself as Dr Hardy, but she was well able to read his name tag and he hadn't liked to object when she'd decided to call him Ethan.

"Yes?" he said, uncomfortably aware he'd zoned out. If she had just asked him a question, he'd missed it.

She blinked her unreasonably long eyelashes. The left one had come unstuck at one corner and Ethan had spent the last five minutes wondering if he should warn her or if it would be polite to pretend he hadn't noticed they weren't real. "Ethan, can I come back if it starts to hurt again?"

_It_ was a large purple bruise on her lower back, caused by a rather unfortunate accident involving a short flight of stairs, a bottle of booze and a pair of six-inch heels. She'd had to pull her dress up in order to show him the bruise and would have pulled down her knickers too if Robyn hadn't stopped her. Not that Ethan had even noticed until Robyn's hurried exclamation.

"There isn't really anything else we can do," said Ethan. "If it hasn't improved in a few days, you can contact your GP. Will you be all right now, um…" It was no good. The name had completely escaped him and Ethan didn't dare resort to endearments as some of the nurses and older doctors did. "…here's the waiting room and there are your friends over there. I hope you feel better soon."

With that, Ethan hurried away to the room where the newest patient was being taken. He hadn't recognised her as he'd passed, but he doubted anyone would have recognised her. Her face covered with a white mask, the kind used to treat burns. It was true there were certain advantages to her current unrecognisable state, but Ethan wouldn't wish injury on anyone, no matter how much hurt they'd caused.

He opened the door and looked inside. Zoe was bending over the patient, speaking to her in a kind and reassuring voice. Rita was holding the injured woman's hand. She looked up as Ethan entered. He was aware that what he was doing was unorthodox and could get him into trouble, but he honestly felt he had no choice.

"Dr Hardy, is there a problem?" Zoe asked pleasantly, though her eyes warned Ethan it had better be important.

"I just need a quick word with Rita," said Ethan.

Rita, who had worked with him on an earlier case, didn't look surprised. She patted the woman's hand. "Sorry, sweetheart, I'll just be a few minutes." Rita came quickly to join Ethan. "Is it Christina again?"

"No. Nothing like that," said Ethan. He spoke softly so his voice wouldn't carry. "I know this is odd, but please trust me. I just need you and Zoe and everyone to make sure Cal doesn't find out this woman is in the hospital. Okay?"

Rita's eyes widened and she looked at Ethan with confusion clear on her face, but at that moment there was a moan, followed by a sob, from the woman lying prone on the bed. Rita clearly had a million questions, but she knew now wasn't the time. "I'll do my best," she whispered, and returned to her patient.

* * *

Cal smiled at the young man and handed him a prescription. Smiling still wasn't coming very naturally to him, but he did his best because he didn't want anyone to see how he was feeling inside. "Okay, Liam. If you're still awake and in pain in another two hours', take two of these tablets. Then you can take another two tomorrow morning. It's fine to take them on an empty stomach, but some people do find it makes them queasy. It would be better if you can avoid walking and driving as much as possible as it's not going to help the ankle heal, but we understand that's not always realistic." He managed another smile and this time Liam smiled back.

"Oh, I don't know. Riding to work in style in a taxi… I think I could get used to that!"

"Even a badly-sprained ankle has the occasional advantage," said Cal. "Another one being that you'll get a lot of sympathy from the girls."

"Really?" said Liam. "Things are definitely looking up! Thanks, Dr Knight!"

"No problem." Cal carried his bag out into the waiting room and handed it to one of his waiting mates. "There you are, Liam. And good luck with the girls."

He walked away, only to stop as he heard someone scream. He quickly identified the location of the sound and went swiftly towards it.

"Caleb!" called a voice from behind him: the sort of quick, strangled yelp of someone who really wants to shout, but knows they mustn't.

Cal ignored his brother. Whatever he'd got his knickers in a twist about now, he could wait. He stopped outside the cubicle and heard Zoe's voice.

"It's all right, Taylor. Just try to breathe for me, okay? I know it's frightening and it can be a little bit claustrophobic, but we do need to do this to give you the best chance of healing."

_Taylor…_

"Caleb!" Ethan was beside him now and had caught hold of his arm in a determined manner, but Cal shook it off in a sudden fury. If he'd needed confirmation that the Taylor in question was his Taylor, this was it. Ethan wouldn't have bothered to intervene if it was some other Taylor. Clearly, Ethan had known of Taylor's presence and was endeavouring to conceal it from him.

Cal pushed open the door and ran over to the bed.

"Cal, what is it?" Zoe asked. He heard her voice as though from a distance: full of concern but with a warning note underneath for the doctor who had just burst into the room uninvited.

But Cal didn't answer. He couldn't.

He stopped, his hand flying to his mouth as he took in her appearance. He couldn't see very much of her at all, though her blonde hair was fanned out on the pillow and her legs were long and shapely. She looked so tiny lying there, in some ways more like a child than the grown woman he knew her to be.

But it was her face that made him gasp. It was covered by a white surgical mask, and all that was visible were her tear-filled eyes. Cal bent down and reached for the hand that was clasped in Rita's. "Taylor. It's okay, baby. I'm here. It's Cal."

Taylor let out a slight sob and her trembling hand curled around Cal's. Cal was surprised, but he was so moved by her affection, he was unable to say anything else. He'd been right then. Ethan had been wrong. Taylor had loved him all along and still did. The coldness of their parting was as yet unexplained, but Cal knew that Taylor would tell him everything when she was ready. He just knew.

"You know her?" said Zoe.

"Yes. She's Taylor Ashbie. She's my – my girlfriend," said Cal. He looked down into her eyes. "What happened, Taylor?"

Her hand tightened on his. "I don't know," she whispered and began to cry.

"Oh baby, don't cry," Cal said and pressed her hands to his lips. "Don't worry. I'm here now. I'll look after you. Don't worry."

"Taylor was found outside the women's prison," said Zoe. "She'd suffered burns to the face and was KO'd. She seems to have lost quite a significant chunk of her memory. She doesn't even know what she's doing in this part of the country. How long have you known her, Cal?"

"Not long," he answered. "Taylor? Do you remember me?"

"No," she whispered. "But I know I'm safe with you."

"Yes, you are safe with me," said Cal. His voice caught. "I love you and I'd never hurt you. And you love me. I know you do."

Ethan's hand descended on Cal's shoulder. "Stop it, Caleb. Zoe, she's a con-artist. She pretended to love Cal and got him so crazy about her that he gave her £15,000 for a fake charity. Then she took off."

"No!" Taylor was sobbing again. "I didn't. I couldn't. I'm sure I couldn't."

Cal stroked her hand. "Of course you couldn't. I knew that all along. Someone else was making you do it. That's probably the person who did this to you today. But it's going to be okay. You're with me and I'm going to look after you, and we're going to get hold of this monster and get him out of your life for good."

"Caleb, I can't believe you're falling for it again!" Ethan said in frustration.

"Because it's true," said Cal, his eyes fixed on Taylor's. He spoke savagely over his shoulder. "Now get out, Ethan. You're not helping." He turned back to Taylor. "Ignore him. He's my brother and he's overprotective."

"I can't blame him if I really did that to you," Taylor whispered through her sobs.

"You didn't do anything to me," said Cal.

"She's good: I'll give you that," said Ethan. He leant over the bed and spoke harshly. "But you're not fooling me."

Zoe spoke sharply "Ethan. Leave, please. We'll deal with this."

Cal heard Ethan's intake of breath. He removed his hand from Cal's shoulder and the footsteps padded softly away. Cal kissed Taylor's hand. "He's gone now. It's okay."

"Okay: we need to see about taking Taylor's mask off," said Zoe. "Cal, I have to warn you. We don't know how serious the injuries are: we won't know until we see Taylor's face. Are you sure you can handle this or would you rather wait outside?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the reviews! It's really kind of you._

_**Glittergirl2**, thank you so much for your review and I'm sure you'll find out the answer to that... eventually!_

_**Gillian Kearney Fan**, you'll find that out in this chapter, I hope you like it. Thank you very much for your review._

_**ETWentHome**, thank you so much for your very kind words and I really hope you enjoy this chapter too._

* * *

_Chapter Two_

Ethan was feeling so many emotions, all at once. Anger with Taylor. Frustration with Cal. Fear for what was about to happen and how Cal would handle it. Cal wanted so much to believe he was strong, but he wasn't and no-one knew that better than Ethan. If Taylor rejected him again, Ethan wasn't sure what it would do to him.

He was also angry with himself for not controlling his emotions. If he'd stayed calm and supported Cal instead of revealing just a fraction of the hatred he felt for the girl who'd broken his brother's heart, maybe he'd still be in there with Cal now

There seemed to be people everywhere, rushing between patients, hurrying along the corridors with emergency equipment, but none of them seemed aware of Ethan or his agitation. He found himself a relatively quiet corner and took out his phone. Ethan knew he wasn't really in the best state to be making a phone call, but it had to be done and it didn't look as though Zoe was regarding the matter with any urgency. Her priority, of course, was Taylor, but Ethan's was his brother.

Ethan found the number he needed and dialled it clumsily, his hands shaking. His finger hit the wrong number and he stopped, taking a moment to calm himself. Once his hands were still, he dialled the number correctly and waited for a response. He could have dialled 999 instead and perhaps should have done, but when your job often involves helping people who didn't really require emergency care, it does make you wary of using the other emergency services unnecessarily. The only person in any real danger was Cal, but there was nothing the police, an ambulance or the fire service could do.

Someone answered almost straight away. Ethan rushed into unintelligible speech and was asked to slow down and start again. He took a breath and managed to speak calmly. "My name is Dr Ethan Hardy. I'm calling from Holby City Hospital. The inmate who escaped from the women's prison is currently in our accident and emergency department. I thought I should let you know."

A more senior police officer was called to the phone, and Ethan answered his questions as briefly as he could. To his relief, the whirl of emotions had faded slightly now and he'd switched into professional mode. He'd heard enough about Taylor from Cal to be able to answer every question they put to him. Finally, the police officer took Ethan's details and said someone would be in touch soon.

And then all Ethan could do was wait, and hope Cal could deal with losing her again.

* * *

"Cal?" Zoe said again. "No-one will think any less of you if you'd rather wait outside."

Cal swallowed hard. He remembered how he'd felt when he'd seen the knife in Taylor's leg: the terrifying pallor of her face and the stillness of her body. She'd been in too much pain even to call out to him. Her bravery had humbled him as much as her injury had devastated him.

And then, later on, when she'd taken the knife out, and the blood had spurted from the damaged artery… if anything the memory of it had been worse than the moment because when it had happened, he'd been the doctor. When he thought of it, he was just the man who loved her.

Just as he was now. He wasn't being treated as a doctor now. Perhaps he was slightly more than the boyfriend of a patient as he was being offered the chance to remain with Taylor, but he had no professional procedures to hide behind now. The girl he loved had been seriously hurt again and she needed him.

"I'll stay," said Cal as his eyes met Taylor's again, but her lovely eyes were unhappy and afraid. "I'm here, beautiful."

Taylor closed her eyes and her whole body flinched at his words.

"It's going to be okay," Cal said gently.

"You think I'm beautiful?" asked Taylor, her voice still a soft but now rather harsh whisper. Her eyes were open now, but full of pain.

"Of course I do," said Cal. "I always have. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"But you haven't seen me," said Taylor. "Not now. I won't look the same now. Cal, what if you think I'm ugly?"

"I will never think that."

"But I won't be the same." Taylor's eyes pooled with tears again. "I know hospitals can work miracles, but a miracle might not be enough. I'll probably have scars, Cal. Forever."

"But you'll always be you forever," said Cal. He turned her hand over and pressed a kiss into the palm. "Taylor, this isn't just about how you look. Don't take this the wrong way, I know this sounds bad, but I've known lots of beautiful girls. But you're the only one who's made me feel this way and I know you always will make me feel this way. Taylor, I was going to ask you this before, but something went wrong and I didn't. But I'm going to ask you now." He kept hold of Taylor's hand as he knelt beside the bed. "Taylor Ashbie, will you marry me?"

* * *

Every second ticked by so slowly. Ethan knew it was unreasonable to expect the police to arrive for quite a while. They would probably have to contact the prison, even though they must have been notified about the escape already. And considering Taylor's injuries, it was unlikely that she would be leaving hospital for several hours; if not days. There was probably no hurry in real terms, yet Ethan was desperate.

Desperate for it all to be over so he could begin the process of helping Cal to get over it all over again.

Ethan knew some people would question why he felt so protective of Cal, especially if they had any idea what Cal's love for Taylor had driven him to do. Cal had hurt him so many times and Ethan didn't doubt that would continue, perhaps for the rest of their lives.

Sometimes Ethan thought the best thing would be to get Cal out of his life for good. He'd even tried it a few times. But he always went back to Cal because Cal needed him.

Maybe, if he was honest, he needed Cal too. Ethan often felt he didn't quite fit in at the hospital because he wasn't that good at making friends. He suspected Cal didn't quite fit in either. He made friends easily and could be a lot of fun, but wasn't really close to anyone.

Both alone, both struggling, both needing each other.

At last, Ethan's phone rang. He snatched it from his pocket and answered breathlessly, waiting impatiently as the voice at the other end of the phone went through his statement, checking the accuracy of it. "Yes, that's all correct."

"Dr Hardy, we would like to believe you made the report in good faith. However, no-one called Taylor Ashbie has escaped from the women's prison. There has never been an inmate of that name."

* * *

Taylor had gone completely still. Cal waited, suddenly aware of several things he hadn't noticed before because they were so much a part of his work, he'd long ago stopped noticing them. But now, as he waited for the answer to the most important question he'd ever asked, he became aware of them as though for the first time. The beeping of medical instruments. The ticking of a clock. A slight rustle as Zoe shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Rita's slightly shallow breathing as she too waited tensely for the reply.

There seemed to be a slight chill in the air as well, but perhaps that was Cal's fear that was growing steadily with every passing silent second.

"Cal, I don't remember you," whispered Taylor. "I'm sure it's not fair to say yes when I don't remember you. Or when you don't know what I look like. But you've been so kind to me. I know you love me, and being engaged, it just feels right. So yes, Cal. I'll marry you."

He couldn't see enough of her mouth to see if she was smiling, but he heard it in her voice. Cal couldn't speak for a moment. At one time, he'd considered their engagement a foregone conclusion, and even after Taylor had left him, he'd believed, or convinced himself that he believed, that they would eventually get married. When time had passed and she hadn't called, the doubts had risen, only to be squashed again when Taylor had phoned asking for his help.

But this time, Cal realised, he hadn't known what to expect. He felt as though he knew Taylor: the real Taylor, the woman who had lain in his arms, not the con-artist she'd been forced to become. The girl she was now: the girl who couldn't believe she would ever con anybody because she didn't remember reaching that stage of desperation. But he still couldn't be confident of her answer because she couldn't remember loving him.

"Cal?" whispered Taylor.

But she did love him. Even though she couldn't remember him, she knew she loved him.

Cal's eyes were full of tears. His first thought was to hide them, but he realised that if he was going to marry Taylor, they would have no secrets. "Taylor, you've made me so happy. You always have…" (well, mostly) "…but I never thought I'd ever be this happy again and now…"

"Congratulations," said Rita, but there was a heaviness in her tone that implied reluctance.

"Congratulations," Zoe echoed, but her words sounded hollow. "I'm sure you'd like to be alone for a few minutes to… discuss your plans. Cal, I know you must be feeling overwhelmed, but don't forget that… your fiancée has suffered serious injuries and needs to be treated very soon. But we'll give you a few minutes, okay?"

"Thank you," said Cal, but he was looking at Taylor and he didn't even hear as Zoe and Rita left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**ETWentHome**, yes, he really has fallen hard and he probably gave himself a head injury when he landed because he's really not thinking straight! Thank you and I hope you like this chapter too.

**CBloom2**, aw thank you for your review, I'm glad you found it too! Ethan finds out in this chapter and let's say he hasn't got the champagne out.

**teeloganroryflan**, thank you, that's really kind of you. There's lots of Ethan angst in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Ethan put his hand out, needing the solid support of a hospital wall. His first thought was that Taylor must have been acquitted and thought grimly that of course that would be Cal's first thought too. A thought he'd cling to with all his might.

But not Ethan. He felt dizzy, almost literally knocked sideways from the shock, but his brain was still functioning, unencumbered by love. "I'm sorry. I should have said this before, but I don't know for sure that Taylor Ashbie is her real name. That was the name she used when my brother and I knew her, and the name she's using at the hospital tonight. But as a con artist, she probably uses many aliases. Whichever woman has escaped from the prison, that's the one we're treating at the hospital tonight."

He looked up as he felt a light touch on his arm and saw Zoe. She spoke softly, almost whispering. Just like Taylor. "Sorry, Ethan. Have you got a minute?"

"I'm sorry, I've got to go," Ethan said into the phone. "Call me back if there's anything else I can do." He put his phone away and turned anxiously to Zoe. "What's happening? Is Cal all right?" His words came out more abruptly than he'd intended, but Zoe either didn't notice or forgave him under the circumstances.

"Bad news, Ethan. Cal has proposed to Taylor and she's accepted."

Ethan just stared at Zoe, unable to say a word. It shouldn't have come as a surprise of course. He'd known Cal had planned to ask her before he'd found out the truth about her and now, having decided the truth no longer mattered simply because Taylor had forgotten it, he'd reverted to his original plan. Ethan lifted his fist, intending to slam it into the wall, but then he remembered Zoe's presence and thought better of it. Vandalism wouldn't help and if anything needed to be smashed into a wall, it was Cal's head. To say he needed some sense knocked into it was an understatement. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," said Zoe. "I've congratulated them and given them a moment alone, but in view of what you've told me about her, I'm worried. He seems completely besotted."

"He is: that's how she got all that money out of him," said Ethan. There was no need to say where the money had come from. Not when he needed Zoe to be on Cal's side.

"And if she's a con artist, can we even believe she's lost her memory?" said Zoe. She shook her head slightly. "Though surely Cal can't be hoping to live happily ever after. He must know she'll have to go back and serve the rest of her sentence."

Ethan's voice was grim. "I don't know what we can believe. As for Caleb, he can convince himself of pretty much anything he wants to. But I'm worried, Zoe. I spoke to the police, and they've just told me there isn't a Taylor Ashbie in the women's prison."

"Do you think it's possible she was acquitted?" said Zoe.

"I doubt it," said Ethan. "I think the evidence against her was pretty damning."

"Do you think Cal knows?"

Ethan gave an eloquent shrug. "You never quite know with Caleb. Either he's been scouring the internet for details of the case and knows everything or he's been doing everything he can to avoid knowing. He's only just moved back in with me so I really don't know what he's been doing."

"But if she wasn't acquitted, then why is there no record of…" Comprehension showed on Zoe's face. "Oh. Of _course_. Taylor Ashbie must be an alias. She'd hardly use her real name for conning people."

"That's exactly what I think," said Ethan.

"So that means she must be conning us now," said Zoe. "She claims to have lost a part of her memory and she seems genuinely shocked and horrified that she could ever con anyone, but Taylor Ashbie is the name she gave to the paramedics. If she'd really lost her memory and forgotten that part of her life, she'd give us her real name."

Ethan nodded. "I told the police that we didn't know her real name, but whichever prisoner is missing is Taylor." He sighed. "Zoe, what are we going to do? I know he's an idiot and part of me thinks he deserves whatever's coming to him, but he's still my brother and this is going to hurt him."

"Honestly? I think we've got to wait for the police," said Zoe. "If she finds out we've rumbled her, she's going to make a break for it. She won't get far with that mask on, but she might be desperate enough to remove it."

"I'm sure she is," said Ethan. She'd been desperate enough to take the knife out of her leg, after all. "And I take it you don't fancy your chances of persuading Cal to leave her for a single second."

Zoe just shook her head.

"So all we can do is stick with it till the police get here," said Ethan. "Which might not be for a while."

Zoe put her hand on his arm. "I know it's difficult, Ethan. You don't want Cal to get hurt and neither do I. But I don't think he'll be any more hurt if we leave it a bit longer."

"I just hate the thought of going along with one of her scams," said Ethan. "Hiding the truth from Cal. I know he and I don't always get on. There are times when I really hate him. And this mess is really all his fault for being stupid enough to fall for it." He stared unhappily at Zoe. "But I don't want him to get hurt again, Zoe. I don't know what it's going to do to him if he realises he was duped by her again."

Zoe didn't answer straight away. She just looked worried and Ethan realised they were both in an almost impossible situation. It probably didn't hurt Zoe as much as it hurt him, but she was in a position of responsibility and had a difficult decision to make. "I think it's the only thing we can do, Ethan. The best thing for Cal as well. It's no use just telling him what seems obvious to us. I don't think he'd believe us in his current state."

"No, he wouldn't," Ethan was forced to admit. "Once Caleb has an idea in his head…"

Zoe just nodded. She'd been working with Cal long enough to know exactly what Ethan meant.

"Okay, we'd better get back," said Zoe. "We need to get Taylor's mask off and see how things are. We need to take a look at her throat too. The paramedics examined her at the scene and they think her throat was either irritated by the smoke, or it's because she feels so weak. But we need to determine the exact cause." She stopped and her face changed. She put a hand on Ethan's arm. "Ethan, are you okay?"

"I don't know," said Ethan. "I mean yes. I'm okay. It's just… something you just said. I think you said something that was really important but I don't know what it was."

Zoe laughed. "I hope you'll find that most things I say are important!"

"Yes, of course they are," Ethan said quickly. "I didn't mean that. I meant important in relation to Cal."

Zoe cast her mind back over the conversation. "Okay, I was talking about determining Taylor's exact injuries… was it something to do with that?"

Ethan shook his head impatiently. "No, it wasn't that. It was something different from that. I know it's important, but I can't quite catch hold of it…."

"Try not to think about it," advised Zoe. "The more you think, the more it'll get away from you. Now I'd better get back to Taylor. Do you want to come?"

"I think I'd better," said Ethan.

"That's fine, but try not to get upset again," said Zoe. "I do understand. It must be awful seeing Cal like this. But I really think it's best if we just get on with our job and wait for the police."

Ethan could only agree. "I suppose I'd better congratulate him," he said as he and Zoe made their way towards Taylor's room.

"If you can," said Zoe. "I have to say it stuck in my throat a bit. But we don't want her to suspect you've been in contact with the police." They reached the door of the room. Zoe pushed it open and held it for Ethan. "Good luck," she whispered. "Just remember we're doing this for Cal."

They entered the room. Cal was still holding Taylor's hand, but he was stroking her hair too now as he spoke to her in a soft voice, assuring her again of his love and his promise to take care of her.

"You're such a kind man, Cal," Taylor whispered. "I'm so glad I've got you."

Ethan stopped walking with a jolt. Then he seized Zoe's arm and dragged her rather roughly back through the doors.

"Ethan, what's wrong with you?" said Zoe. She rubbed her shoulder where Ethan had gripped her.

"I'm sorry, but I've just realised something," said Ethan. "I've realised what I was trying to remember before. Whisper something to me, Zoe."

Zoe raised her eyebrows, but obediently leaned forward, her lips close to Ethan's ear. "I hope you know what you're doing because I have no idea."

Ethan nodded. "Thanks, Zoe. That proves my theory."

"What theory?"

"I thought that when people whispered, you wouldn't hear their accent," said Ethan. "Because they aren't really using their voices. But when you whisper to me, I can hear your accent just as clearly as when you speak to me."

Zoe narrowed her eyes in thought. "When Taylor whispers, she sounds as though she comes from somewhere near here. But she doesn't?"

"No, Taylor's from the north of England and her accent is very pronounced," said Ethan. "I suppose it's possible her accent was faked, but I don't think so." He was silent, wondering how much to say. He was sure that the Northern accent was Taylor's real accent because she'd continued to use it when she had a knife sticking out of her thigh, but he couldn't very well tell Zoe about that. "Cal and I were there when Taylor was arrested. Even when she knew the game was up, she didn't change her accent."

"So you're saying this girl isn't Cal's Taylor?" said Zoe.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."


	4. Chapter 4

_**ETWent Home**, sorry but I had to leave it somewhere! Thank you for all your reviews and kind words and I hope you like this chapter._

Zoe was silent for a moment, trying to process this, but then she shook her head. "But she must be. Cal would know his own girlfriend."

"You'd think so," said Ethan. "But Cal has always been good at hiding the truth from himself. Ignoring what he didn't want to believe. Telling himself something else instead."

Zoe touched his arm. "Okay," she said softly. "Let's think about this. Can we just explain about the accent? Would he believe us?"

Ethan's voice was tight. "I don't know, Zoe."

Zoe's voice was reassuring. "It's okay, Ethan. We'll get through to him somehow. Have you met Taylor? Do you think it's her?"

Ethan tried to think. He shook his head, frustrated. "I don't know, Zoe. I didn't look at her that closely. And I couldn't see her face…" Then he almost laughed as he realised how simple the solution was. "But it's easy enough to find out. All we have to do is take the girl's mask off. Not even Cal can argue with that."

He reached for the door handle, but Zoe caught his wrist. "No, Ethan. I know you're worried about Cal – so am I. But our first concern is for our patient. We need to convince Cal before we take her mask off. That poor girl is terrified that Cal will take one look at her injured face and reject her. And if you're right, there's a very real possibility that that's exactly what's going to happen."

* * *

Cal was vaguely aware that Zoe and Ethan had entered the room, only to leave abruptly, but it didn't bother him. If Ethan objected to his brother's engagement (for he didn't doubt that Zoe had told him the news), that was his problem. Cal just wanted to get on with being happy.

He knew they couldn't be together immediately. Once Taylor was sufficiently recovered to leave the hospital, she would have to go back to prison, but Cal had already promised to visit her every day. "Then when you're out, we can move away from here. Start a new life together. Be happy."

"I just can't believe I'd do something like that," whispered Taylor.

"It doesn't matter," said Cal as he stroked her hair. It wasn't as soft as it had been. Taylor probably didn't have access to the most expensive hair products anymore (he was careful not to think about how she had once been able to afford them). But it was still her hair and Cal loved it. "It wasn't your fault. I knew there would be an explanation and I was right."

"And I don't know why I'd escape," said Taylor. "If I've done something like that, I deserve to be in prison."

Cal kissed her hand. "Don't worry about that now. I'm sure you had a good reason."

Taylor looked helplessly at Cal. "I just can't imagine what would make me do something like that."

Cal suspected threats of violence had something to do with it, but he didn't want to frighten her. "It doesn't matter. We're together and you love me and anything you did was obviously out of character. And I love you, Taylor. I really do."

The door opened. "Cal, I need to speak to you," said Ethan. "About Taylor."

Cal waved him away. "Not now. I'm busy."

"The girl in the bed almost certainly is called Taylor Ashbie," said Ethan.

"What?! Of course I am!" said Taylor. "Cal, what's going on?"

"Nothing," said Cal. "Nothing's going on. Ignore him. He's always been jealous of me."

Ethan continued as though Cal hadn't spoken. "But she's not the Taylor Ashbie you fell in love with."

"Of course she is." Cal gestured towards her. "Look at her."

"You haven't seen her face," Ethan reminded him. "But I can prove it. Your Taylor had a Northern accent, doesn't she? But this Taylor sounds like she comes from around here."

"That's because she's whispering," said Cal. "No-one has an accent when they whisper."

Zoe walked over to him and whispered into his ear. "Cal, Ethan's right. I don't think she can be your Taylor."

Cal froze at the sound of her voice. Even in a whisper, Zoe's accent was clear and strong.

"I do come from around here," whispered Taylor. "I was living and working in the north of England until recently, but I didn't pick up the accent."

Cal looked down at their joined hands and a pain began to throb deep inside him. This Taylor seemed smaller because she was smaller. The texture of her hair felt different because it wasn't the hair that he'd stroked at night until she fell asleep in his arms.

How could he not have known?

"Why did you say your name was Taylor Ashbie?" demanded Cal.

"Because it is."

"How do you spell it?"

Zoe held up her hand. "You'd better save your voice, Taylor. Here you are, Cal." She showed him the notes.

The patient's name was written clearly, exactly as it should be.

Relief flowed through his body, relaxing him. "That's right. That's how it's spelled. You are my Taylor."

He felt someone seize his arm. "Caleb, listen to yourself," said Ethan. "You know she's not your Taylor, but you're still trying to convince yourself she is?"

"Well, it isn't a very common name," said Cal defensively.

"No, but your ex wasn't called Taylor Ashbie," said Ethan. "She's in prison under her real name. I don't know if she stole Taylor's identity or just her name or if it really is a coincidence. But the only real Taylor Ashbie is this lady here – who you've probably never met before in your life."

"I might have met her," mumbled Cal, still clinging to his fleeting hope. "I might have met both of them."

"Okay, maybe you have met her," said Ethan. "But she's still not your Taylor, and as soon as we take her mask off, you'll be able to see it for yourself."

Taylor gave a strangled sob. "I don't understand."

Zoe went to Taylor's side. "We don't understand either, Taylor, but if we're right, it's not bad news. It means you haven't conned anyone. You said you'd never do something like that and you're right."

"Then why would someone hurt me like this?" said Taylor.

"You were probably in the wrong place at the wrong time," said Zoe. "But whatever happened, Taylor, you're safe now. We'll make sure you stay safe."

Taylor's gaze swung uncertainly to Zoe and then back to Cal. "Cal?" said Taylor. "What do you think?"

Cal looked down at the small hand that still hadn't let go of his. She might not be the Taylor he'd fallen in love with, but she was the real Taylor and that had to count for something. He stroked her hand and leaned forward so his face was close to hers. "All I know is you're the sweetest girl I've ever met and I still want to marry you."

Ethan made a noise of disbelief. "Caleb, you don't even know her! Maybe you know her a bit better than the other Taylor in some ways because there's no reason to assume this one hasn't told you the truth as far as her memory loss allows it, but you don't know Taylor."

"I feel like I know her," said Cal. "Isn't that enough?

"No, it's-" began Ethan, but then came an interruption. The door opened and Robyn stuck her head around it.

"Sorry to interrupt, Zoe, but this is Taylor Ashbie's room, isn't it?"

"That's right," said Zoe.

"Taylor, you'll never guess who's here," said Robyn. "Your fiancé! He came home early from his conference to surprise you, couldn't find you, searched everywhere and finally tried the hospital. How romantic is that?"

* * *

Cal was about the same colour as the hospital floor and for a moment, Ethan thought he was going to end up on it. He took a hurried step towards him.

"Fiancé?" Taylor's voice was even fainter than before. "I'm engaged?"

Robyn put her hand over her mouth. "Oh sorry! I didn't realise you didn't know."

Zoe smiled reassuringly at her. "It's okay, Robyn. Where is he?"

"He's waiting in reception."

"Okay. Could you tell him to wait five minutes, please, and then come back and assist me? Rita was supposed to, but she must be doing something else."

"Yes, she's gone looking for some kid who's gone wandering off. I'll be back in a minute." Robyn cast a curious glance at Ethan and Cal, but she withdrew without another word.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked Cal quietly.

"Yes," said Cal, sounding anything but.

Ethan gestured towards the door. "Maybe we should…"

"No. I'm staying."

Ethan looked at Zoe and she gave him a sympathetic smile. "I know it's not ideal, Ethan, but I think Cal needs to see for himself."

Robyn returned and she and Zoe carefully removed Taylor's mask and assessed the damage. Ethan saw with relief that the burns were superficial, but Cal gave a small gasp. "That's not…"

"No," said Ethan. He took his brother's arm. "Come on, Cal. Let's go. There's nothing else we can do."

Cal didn't seem to hear, but when Ethan tried to steer him towards the door, Cal's feet moved mechanically. Ethan had a quick glance at him and wasn't surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"Cal!" said Taylor.

Cal blinked and turned to face her.

"I'm sorry," said Taylor. "I didn't know… I'm not wearing a ring. And I was so lost and scared and then you were there and you were so caring."

"It's not your fault," said Cal. "You didn't know. Being engaged must have felt right because you really are engaged." His voice trembled. "You look beautiful. Just as pretty as my Taylor."

"Thank you." There was gratitude as well as relief in Taylor's eyes. "I hope it works out with your Taylor. She's lucky to have you."

"I don't think she'd agree," Cal admitted sadly. "Congratulations, Taylor. I hope you'll be very happy."

Ethan was about to take him away when they heard a shout from outside and a dark-haired guy burst into the room. He pushed past Ethan and Cal, throwing himself to his knees beside Taylor and taking her hand. "Taylor, darling, I know you don't remember me, but we're getting married and I love you and as soon as you're better we'll go out and choose a ring."

Taylor looked at her fiancé and a look of wonder suffused her face. In that moment Ethan realised Cal was right. She was beautiful. And unlike the other Taylor it wasn't just skin-deep. "I...I do know you. I don't remember you, but I know you."

"You do?" The man held her hand more tightly still. "But the most important thing is that you're okay. And I love you."

"Congratulations," said Ethan, and hurried Cal out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**ETWentHome**, _thank you so much, I really appreciate your kind words. I hope he gets through it too, in my story and in the TV series!_

**_CBloom2_**_,__ thank you for your review. It makes me so happy that you're looking forward to the next chapter. I really hope it won't disappoint you!_

* * *

_Chapter Five_

The journey home passed in silence. Zoe had told Cal he might as well go home as it was so nearly the end of his shift. Cal thought she was probably well aware there was a good forty minutes to go, but he hadn't argued. He also hadn't argued when Ethan had said he'd drive him home. Ethan hadn't finished his shift yet and wouldn't for a couple of hours, but Zoe had said he was due a break.

Cal knew that Zoe's sensitivity meant he hadn't hidden his emotions as well as he'd wanted to, but he couldn't bring himself to feel annoyed, either with her or with himself. It didn't seem to matter. He'd lost Taylor again, just when he'd finally believed he'd got her back – only to discover he'd never really had her at all.

Ethan kept giving him concerned looks and several times seemed on the point of speaking, but in the end he said nothing. It was just starting to rain and Cal watched the droplets trickling down the windscreen as he thought about Taylor. Both Taylors. Or perhaps there were three of them. The girl he'd loved, the girl she'd turned out to be, and the girl who really did bear her name.

"I did love her, you know," Cal said as Ethan parked the car. He wasn't sure if he was talking to Ethan or himself, but he knew which Taylor he meant. The one he'd loved all along.

"Yes, I know," said Ethan gently.

Cal stayed where he was for a few moments, listening to the sound of the rain hitting the roof of the car and trying to find the strength to get out. There didn't seem to be much point in moving. He wondered if there was any point in anything. He'd managed to keep his dreams of Taylor alive for so long, but finally they had crumbled and Cal didn't think even he could reawaken them this time.

But that didn't mean he didn't want her back.

"Are you coming?" said Ethan. "We'll have to run for it. It's raining pretty hard."

"Yeah, I'm not quite so heartbroken I didn't notice that," said Cal.

He hadn't meant to use the word 'heartbroken'. It had just slipped out. He also hadn't meant to look at Ethan. He wished he hadn't when he saw the look on Ethan's face. If he'd been looking at Cal with pity, he could have hated him for it. If it had been a look of contempt, Cal would have tried to return it with one of his own. But Ethan looked almost heartbroken himself.

"I'm sorry," said Ethan helplessly.

"It's okay," said Cal as he got out of the car. "I don't hold you responsible for the weather."

Ethan ran for shelter, but Cal walked slowly, uncaring of the rain. He felt the drops running down his face like tears. Perhaps some of them were.

"Cal, come on." Ethan had come back for him. Cal still didn't run, but he found he was moving quite a lot faster with Ethan to propel him along. Ethan didn't speak again until they were inside. "Go and sit down and I'll make some tea."

"I'm not your patient, Ethan," Cal said tiredly. "I can make my own tea."

"But you've just finished a shift and I'm only halfway through mine," said Ethan. He left the room before Cal could argue. Cal sat with his head in his hands and wondered what he would do now. As long as a future with Taylor had seemed a possibility, however distant, he'd always had something to keep him going. Through the toughest shifts and the longest, darkest nights. Even when the thought of Taylor hadn't been enough, there had always been other girls out there who could keep him company. Ideally blonde girls. He'd held them in his arms and looked down at their hair and let himself believe they were Taylor.

He didn't hear Ethan come in. The first clue to his presence was a hand on Cal's back. Then he heard a gentle voice. "Are you okay?"

Cal lifted his head and tried to smile. "I suppose losing two fiancées in the space of a minute does take it out of you a bit."

Ethan smiled slightly. "I think you're bearing up quite well, considering."

Cal told himself that this was true; that he was coping really well, but then the emotion hit him again and the words came tumbling out. "I thought she was Taylor. I really believed it, but she wasn't really like her at all. She was too small. She had blonde hair but even that was different. But I still believed it was her. Even when you proved it wasn't her, I was still trying to believe it." His eyes filled with tears. "Ethan, what's wrong with me?"

"You just wanted to believe it." Ethan's voice was kind. "You wanted to believe it so badly, you kind of lost perspective a little bit. You wanted her back and you thought you could make her come back by finding a substitute. It didn't work. It never does. But you'll get over her. I'm sure you will."

"I just wanted everything to be okay," said Cal as he fought to stop his tears from falling. "Taylor always made me feel like it would be okay. She made me happy. She said all the things I wanted to hear. At least, I convinced myself she did. I just needed someone to hold me and tell me everything was going to be all right."

Ethan turned Cal's face towards his. "Everything's going to be all right, Cal."

Cal's sigh was almost a sob. "I'm just so tired, Ethan. So, so tired. Of everything. Of running from the pain. I don't think I can run anymore."

"Then don't run," said Ethan. "Just feel it."

Cal realised Ethan had moved closer to him. The hand on his back was almost a hug now. A hug he felt he really needed.

Ethan stroked his back wordlessly. His face seemed to reflect all Cal's pain and sadness back to him. Cal closed his eyes and the minutes passed. He felt tears crowding behind his eyelids, but he tried not to let him fall. Once he started, he wasn't sure when he'd be able to stop again.

At last Ethan broke the silence. His voice was soft but firm. "You will get over this, Cal. I know you will. You haven't got to do it on your own. You've got me. And I'm very experienced in relationships that don't work out."

Cal almost smiled. "I suppose you are." He blinked hard and sat up. "You should go, Ethan. Your break must be nearly over."

Ethan didn't move. "I could stay. If you need me."

"I'll be fine. I'll go out, get drunk, sleep with a blonde…." Cal sighed. "Or maybe a brunette would be better. No more Taylor substitutes."

"Even a brunette would be a Taylor substitute," said Ethan. "She'd still be a way of forgetting the pain."

Cal raised his voice. "What else am I going to do? Sit at home and cry?"

"You could get an early night." Ethan spoke hesitantly. "All this going out and drinking and meeting girls… it's not an alternative to feeling sad, Cal. It just postpones it."

"But it helps," said Cal simply.

"Only in the short-term."

Cal's throat ached with the effort of not crying as he admitted: "But sometimes the short-term is all I can think about."

Ethan started stroking his back again. "I know. I can understand that. But sleep can help in the short-term too. It'll give you a break from all the pain, but without the hangover in the morning."

Cal considered. It all seemed so easy. Just fall into bed and let the dreams take hold. Maybe in his dreams, he could be with Taylor.

Or maybe in his dreams, he could learn to be without her.

"I… I suppose an early night wouldn't hurt me," said Cal. "I have got a bit of a headache."

Ethan smiled. "Well, you've given me lots of insults in your time, but I don't think you've ever called me that before."

Cal laughed shakily. "I must be slipping."

"I'll get you a paracetamol and something to help you sleep," said Ethan.

Cal let him go, grateful for the opportunity to get himself together again. He was even grateful that Ethan had made the decision for him. He was right: finding another Taylor replacement wouldn't help him to get over her. He'd tried it enough times. Even today, he'd known deep down inside him that marrying the true Taylor wouldn't be enough. It wouldn't have made him happy and that would have ruined her life too.

_So why did I do it?_

It was a question that could be applied to many of his recent actions and he didn't know the answer. At this point, he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"Here you are," said Ethan. He sat back down beside Cal and handed him two tablets and a glass of water. He waited until Cal had swallowed the tablets. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine once I'm asleep." Cal paused for a moment. He spoke without looking at his brother, but he hoped he'd realise he was sincere. "But thanks, Ethan. For being here."

Ethan leaned closer. "I always will be here when you need me, Cal. I'll help you get through this. And when you're ready to talk about it, I'll be listening."

* * *

Ethan didn't want to leave him.

There were times when all he wanted were a few hours when he was guaranteed not to lay eyes on his brother (assuming he didn't drink himself into a coma and end up in the ED, which Ethan had feared was a real possibility), but he didn't want to leave him now.

Cal had had such a horrible day, and it seemed to Ethan that he was finally starting to face up to the truths he'd been denying for so long. Was this really a good time to leave him on his own?

But he knew Cal wanted to be alone. He wouldn't enjoy it, but it was what he wanted. To start the process of getting over Taylor without his little brother watching him cry.

Ethan had almost closed the door when he heard the sound of Cal bursting into tears. A noisy explosion of sadness and pain as Cal finally gave in to the anguish inside him.

Ethan opened the door again and put one foot back into the house, but then he stopped. Cal would be mortified if he knew that Ethan was standing in the doorway, listening to him sob his heart out. He wouldn't be doing that if he'd known Ethan hadn't left. Maybe in time, Cal would accept Ethan's comfort as he cried, but he wasn't ready for that yet. Ethan needed to gain his trust first and that meant respecting his wishes now.

Ethan removed his foot from the doorway and closed the door as quietly as he could. It hurt him to walk away, even though Cal had often walked away from him, but he knew he had no choice. Ethan would go back to work, look after the people who were ready to accept his help, and worry about his brother later.

_But I will help him get over it_, Ethan vowed as he drove away. _I will_.

* * *

_This is the final chapter of Face the Truth, but I have started writing another story that's kind of like a sequel - I think it's going to be more focused on Ethan, who has his own problems to deal with, but Cal will be in it a lot too as he tries to get over Taylor. I'm writing a couple of other Cal and Ethan stories too, but I think I'll be focusing on the sequel for now._

_Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story - it's been so lovely reading your reviews and it's really encouraged me to keep writing. I hope I'll be able to start posting the sequel soon. Thanks again and lots of love, Abby x_


End file.
